


Remember Me (I'm the One Who Loves You)

by Imcalledzorro



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jack to the rescue, Kidnapping, Team as Family, mangled paperclips, original bad guy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imcalledzorro/pseuds/Imcalledzorro
Summary: James asks Mac to help him track down a former mentor after the mentor goes missing from the Alzheimer’s ward at his assisted living home. But in true MacGyver fashion it isn’t as straightforward or easy as it sounds (takes place sometime after episode 5 in season 3). Title taken from a Johnny Cash song.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'd been wanting to write a James and Mac fic for a while. I am totally not a Mac daddy fan, but I wanted to do his character justice. I hope you the reader enjoys this story of mine, make sure to let me know what you think good or bad! Also a HUGE thanks to the wonderful and amazing bkworm4life4 for betaing this for me! She is awesome! Any remaining mistakes are all mine!

_‘We’re together right or wrong, Where you go I’ll tag along, Remember me, I’m the one who loves you.”_ James MacGyver quietly sang as he cradled his son’s limp body to his chest. He threaded his hand through Angus’ long blonde hair and continued the song hoping it might bring some peace to them, since it was a song that Ellen had enjoyed singing. ‘ _And Through all kind of weather, You’ll find, I’ll never change.’_ A tear coursed down James’s face as he tried to get through another verse, but found that he couldn’t quite finish it. With a sigh he gave up. He looked around the sparse room where he and Angus were being held. Their captors had taken anything of value after the escape attempt, and both he and Angus had paid dearly for that attempt. His broken leg gave off a throb of pain as he shifted slightly, but that pain was eclipsed by the pain in his heart at seeing his only son bloody and beaten, laying limp and lifeless in his arms.

James didn’t want to jostle Angus if he could help it. The goons had worked him over thoroughly as punishment. His left eye had swollen shut, the orbit of it was cut and had bled down Angus’s face. His lip was split, and the right side of his face was severely bruised. James knew that Angus’s torso hadn’t been spared any blows, and he suspected that there were a few broken or bruised ribs. This was another reason he held his son, so that he could breathe easier. He checked the slice on Angus’s arm from earlier to make sure it hasn’t started bleeding again. He smiled at the unsoiled bandage; they finally had one thing going in their favor. With a sigh he rested his head against the wall, he knew that there was no rescue on the way. This was another one of his off-the-cuff missions. With nothing else left at his disposal James dropped his head and prayed to a God that he didn’t really believe in, but that his wife had. ‘ _Dear God, Lord, Being of Superior whatever. I know that we haven’t spoken in a really long time. But I know that Ellen and Dalton believe in you, and right now, I need for that overprotective knuckle dragger to rescue us. Thanks or, uh Amen? Sorry I’m new at this.’_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Twenty-four hours before_

Mac was standing in the middle of his lab flexing his arm around in a circle.

“Ya know if you keep doing that, your arm is gonna fall off.” Wilt Bozer quipped from where he was sitting putting the final touches on one of his masks.

Grinning at his old friend, Mac said “It just feels so good to get that brace off.”

Laughing as he painted on the lips, Bozer shot back without even looking up, “The real reason you’re so happy about it is that you’re finally cleared for missions again. I know you’ve missed Jack being your constant shadow.”

Mac walked over and inspecting the mask over Bozer’s shoulder, said “It was nice for the first couple of days of Jack being at my beck and call, but then he got all mother hen and that got old really quick. So when he first left on the three week mission I have to admit I was relieved, but now I miss the big lug.”

“I’m going to tell him you said that.” Riley Davis said from across the lab where she sat with her rig.

A chirping sound issued from Mac’s pocket cutting off any reply. Slipping the phone from his pocket he saw that it was a text from his dad asking him to come to the War Room. With a grimace he held up his phone, “Apparently my dad needs me.” That got concerned looks from both of his friends as he made his way downstairs. They had been having their weekly lunch meetings, but during the lunch mostly mundane things were discussed, nothing of substance. Coming down the last steps Mac saw that only his dad was in the room, and Matty wasn’t anywhere to be seen, weird.

Crossing the threshold Mac asked, “Hey Dad, what did you…” His voice trailed off as he saw the image of an older man on the big screen. He looked vaguely familiar, but Mac couldn’t quite place him.

“Could you shut the door, Angus?”

After he shut the door Mac took a seat near his dad, picking up a paperclip from the large bowl in the center of the table, despite the slight frown that his father gave him. Mac broke the silence, “So are you going to tell me who that guy is?”

“I was hoping that you might recognize him.” Jim looked down at the tablet, “Let me find an older picture of him to see if it jogs your memory.” Soon the same man appeared, but a couple of decades younger.

Mac looked intently at the picture while his hands fiddled with the paperclip. He shook his head, “He looks really familiar, but I can’t place him, sorry.”

Jim sighed, “This is Vincent Francis Byrne, most commonly known as…”

“Uncle V!” Mac exclaimed as the memory hit him. “I remember him coming around to visit a bit after Mom died, but I haven’t thought of him in years.”

This time Jim smiled at his son’s performance. “Very good, V.F. was my mentor here when we were the DXS Most of the things I know about spy-craft he taught me. And yes, he was a frequent visitor to the house back in the day.” Jim pulled up another picture on the screen, one of a serene looking retirement home, or so it was labeled. “A few years ago V.F. started showing signs of Alzheimer’s, so he was moved to Hidden Lake Retirement Home. Hidden Lake is specifically for people with high level security clearance who develop cognitive problems. Since his family lives back East….” Jim trailed off correctly reading Mac’s expression. “His daughter and son-in-law has special needs kids, and his son who is single works long hours as a FBI agent at Quantico, and has a daughter to take care of. Neither of them could give him the care he needs, and he was more comfortable here in California so Hidden Lake made sense. I would visit him every so often.”

When his dad said that, it took everything in Mac to not ask, ‘ _If you could visit him, why couldn’t you visit me? And the single FBI agent who could still raise his kid!_ ’ But he held his tongue to keep their tenuous peace.

Jim continued to be oblivious to the internal battle going on in his son. “Well today I went to visit and he wasn’t there. I finally got it out of the director that V.F. has been missing since this morning, but they hadn’t raised the alarm yet, so I convinced them to let me handle it. They know I’m a government agent, and are supposed to screen everybody who comes into the facility.”

Mac nodded, “Ok, but what do you need me for? What if he’s just gone out for a walk and gotten confused about where he was at?” Mac shrugged not understanding what his dad wanted from him.

“Since the facility he is at often deals with patients with dementia or other cognitive disorders none of their patients are allowed outside unless accompanied by a staff member. So what we need to determine is if he just snuck off, if he had help, or if he was taken and where he is currently at. Since he knew us a long time ago, and you look enough like me when I was your age, I’m hoping that he’ll recognize one of us and come with us. Also I thought another mission together might not be so bad. At least we won’t be going to Mexico like the last two times.” Jim gave him a tentative smile.

“Sure, why not?” Mac said, despite his misgivings. His inner Jack whispered, ‘ _It’s time with your dad to work out some stuff hombre, take it! You know I would give anything to spend a few more minutes with my dad_.’ “So where do we start at?” In answer his dad zoomed in on Hidden Lake Retirement Home. Mac stood up tossing his paper-clip magnifying glass on the table and grabbing a few more paperclips for the road, he said, “Well let’s get going.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll, I guess I should thank you select few who have chosen to read this. THANK YOU! I super appreciate all who are kind enough to leave a review or kudos, they mean a lot to me! That being said, today wasn't a great day, the last remaining event that I had planned this year was moved to next year (Ok it was a Supernatural con, but still, lol) Also a HUGE thanks to the wonderful and amazing bkworm4life4 for betaing this for me! She is awesome! Any remaining mistakes are all mine As always I do not own MacGyver (which is really a shame, lol)

As Jim drove to the retirement home, he tried a few times to strike up a conversation, but Mac wasn’t in the mood. He was too busy trying to understand why his dad could visit this old guy for years, but not him. If what Jim had said about him being a liability was true, then his dad could have come with Harry when he graduated boot camp, or got back from Afghanistan, or even when he started working at the Phoenix. But he hadn’t, instead he was visiting this old guy. Mac slipped one of the paperclips from his pocket and absentmindedly started to mess with it as he stared out at the passing terrain. He wished Jack was there to back them up like the two other times. He felt better with Jack’s solid presence at his back. But on the other hand he knew his partner would be on him to make amends with his dad. He could just hear Jack’s voice, ‘ _Now Hoss, you don’t know how many days you or your dad have been given. I am so glad that Dad and I got that chance to patch things up before he passed, I just want the same for you. Every boy should know how much their daddy cares about them.’_ With Jack’s voice echoing in his head Mac decided that he was going to try to make an attempt at conversation, but he then realized that they were pulling into the parking lot of the retirement home. Oh well, he could try later.

Mac followed his dad into the facility and straight to an office. With a slight rap on the door frame Jim marched right in. “Holley, this is my son Angus.”

Feeling put on the spot Mac waved at the tall, dark skinned lady standing before them. She graced them with a bright smile, “It’s nice to meet you Angus, I’m Holley Matthews, the director of this facility.” They briefly shook hands. Then she turned to Jim, “Have you found any leads on where V.F. might be?”

“I haven’t,” Jim shook his head as he spoke. He gestured to Mac, “That’s why I brought a fresh pair of eyes. Were you able to find the staff members that V.F. interacted with most frequently?”

Holley nodded, “I have Stacey waiting for you in front of V.F.’s room, and, as you requested, nobody has gone in there since we last checked on him, which was right before lunch. Now if you gentlemen need anything else please let me know.” Mac and Jim turned to go. “And James,” Holley called. Jim turned to face her again, “Please, keep me updated.” While it might have sounded like a request, Mac could tell it was a demand.

Swiftly Jim led the way down the hall, with Mac hurrying to catch up. They hadn’t gone very far when Mac saw someone whom he assumed was Stacey standing in the hallway. She was a shorter lady, with her brown hair neatly tied back in a ponytail, she was what Jack would call full-figured. Her stance suggested that she was not happy with this meeting, “What do you need sir? I have patients that I need to attend to.” 

Jim held out his hands in a placating gesture, “I just wanted to ask you a few questions about Mr. Byrne.”

Stacey’s face hardened. “Sir, I’m afraid I just can’t give out information on patients like that.”

Mac could see this was beginning to spiral, so he decided to see if he could salvage the situation. “Hi, I’m Mac.” He gestured at Jim, “This is my dad James. V.F. is a long time family friend and Director Matthews invited us in to make sure that V.F. is ok and we need your help to try to find him.”

A bright smile broke across Stacey’s face, “Oh you’re Jimmy! V.F. talks about you all the time.” She reached for the ring of keys on her belt, “We can talk in here and then you can have a look around.” In a minute the door was open and she led the way inside. There was a bed on the far wall near an open door, which Mac assumed led to the bathroom. A comfortable looking recliner dominated the space along with a couple of folding chairs, a small table and a large TV which was located on the wall across from the seating area. Stacey seated herself in the recliner and motioned for Mac and Jim to have a seat. “Ask me anything. V.F. reminds me of my blessed grandfather, may he rest in peace.”

“How has his mental state been lately?” Jim asked.

Stacey gave a sad shake of her head, “I’m afraid he is going downhill. He’s been getting more and more forgetful as of late.” She looked Jim in the eyes, “Are you the one that bring the bags of chocolate?” At his nod smiled fondly. “He always saved the krackle ones for me because they are my favorites. But just the other day he was yelling saying that someone had stolen all of the chocolates.” She let out a deep sigh, “He had forgotten that he had eaten most of them. Also he’s been telling me the same stories over and over. He used to remember which ones he had told and which ones were still classified, now...” Her voice trailed off and she shook her head. “And now he thinks I’m his wife or sometimes even a neighbor that he used to visit as a child.” She brushed a tear away, “It just hurts my heart.”

“Do you know where V.F. would have gone?” Mac asked.

“Well…” She drawled it out with a twinkle in her eye. “Mr. Byrne does like his wine. I usually get asked at least three times a week to bring him a bottle or two. But this is a dry facility, as mandated by the government.” She shook her head like she didn’t believe that.

“Do you think….” Jim was interrupted by a buzzing sound coming from Stacey’s pocket.

She fished the phone out looked at it and slipped it back in her pocket as she stood up. “I’m sorry gentlemen, duty calls.” She stepped to the small table and grabbed a post-it note and pen. She talked as she wrote, “This is my number, if you need anything else or have any more questions don’t hesitate to call or text and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.” She started towards the door then paused looking back, “Please find Mr. Byrne, he means to lot to me, okay?” She didn’t wait for an answer, instead she left closing the door behind her.

Left alone in the room the two men looked at each other for a second before Mac asked, “So does anything look different from the last time you were here?”

Standing up Jim strolled around the room, looking but never touching. Returning to the chair he shook his head, “I don’t see anything missing besides his walking shoes.” He pointed to a pair of house shoes placed beside the bed. “He normally wears those around the room, but will change when going outside or out of this room.” Looking around the room Mac had an idea. He walked over to the window closest to the bed and pushed up on it, nothing happened. He then tried the window closest to the TV. “I see what you’re doing son.” This time the window slid up easily. With a touch the screen popped out. Mac turned to face Jim. “He went out through the window. Good work Angus.”

Mac tried to squelch the swell of pride that he felt when his dad told him he did a good job, instead he focused on what to do next. “So it looks like he left of his own volition. But where did he go from here?” Both men stood there thinking it through. Then at the same time they came up with the answer, “A wine store.” Mac volunteered, “I’ll call Riley and see if she can pull up the closest wine store from here.” Jim nodded and crossed over to replace the screen in the window while Mac called.

Riley picked up on the third ring. “Hey, you disappeared on us.” She didn’t sound accusatory, just curious.

Mac sighed, “Yeah, Dad shanghaied me to help with this thing he’s doing. Can you do us a favor and run down the closest wine stores to the Hidden Lake Retirement Home?” In the background he could hear Bozer asking if it was him on the phone. “Tell Boze I’ll text him later.”

‘Hey, Bozer! Mac said he’ll text you later, he’s got something for me to work on real quick so get back to messing with Sparky, ok?” Then the sound of Riley rapid typing come over the line, “Okay, I’ve got four that are in your general area. I’ll send them to your phone. You and your dad ok?”

“Yeah, it’s going ok.” Mac smiled at Riley’s concerned tone, she knew what it felt like to be in his shoes, and appreciated her checking on him. “Thanks for the info.”

“No prob, it took like two seconds. Let me know if you need anything else.” Then she disconnected.

“Ms. Davis found something I presume.” Jim stated drolly.

Mac’s phone dinged with an incoming message. He held it up, “Riley sent the closest four wine stores. The first one is The Great Vine, it’s about five miles from here.”

“Alright let’s go. You can plug the address into the GPS when we get back to the vehicle.” Traffic at that time of day hadn’t gotten bad yet, so they made it to the store relatively quickly.

Jim laid a hand on Mac’s arm stopping him from getting out. “We’re just looking for our Uncle who has a history of slipping away to wine stores.”

Barely holding back the eye roll Mac reply calmly, “I’ve done this a time or two before, Dad. I think I know what to do.” Not giving his dad a chance to reply he exited the vehicle and headed towards the front entrance like a man on a mission, with his dad following right behind him.

When Mac opened the door a bell rang signaling a new customer. The girl appeared to be about college age looked up from the book she was reading and greeted them, “Hi, welcome to The Great Vine. Can I help you with any wine pairings today, or would you like to look around?”

Plastering on his best smile Mac held up the picture of V.F. that his dad had given him. “Hi, I was wondering if you had seen this man he’s….” Mac didn’t get to finish his sentence.

“Oh, thank goodness. I knew something wasn’t right!” She stopped and shook her head, “Sorry, hi I’m Mandy.” She shook hands with both Mac and Jim. “He came in this morning right after we opened. I just knew there was something wrong. He kept asking for Beaujolais Nouveau telling me that he knew I had it in stock because of the party last night, and how yesterday was the third Thursday of November. I’d never even heard of that wine. Finally the dude in the car came in and got him. I thought it was really weird, I looked the wine up after he left and found out that is was very popular in the ‘80’s. I debated about calling somebody, but didn’t know who to call,” she shrugged.

“Can you describe this, ‘dude’?” Jim asked.

She threw him a wide grin, “I can do you a lot better than that! I have their license plate and I already printed out a picture from the surveillance camera. I think he was trying to hide his face because he tried to keep his face away from the cameras.” At their surprised looks she laughed. “I’m a criminal justice major and we’ve been talking about the importance of witnesses. Let me get those for you.” She quickly disappeared in the back, and returned just as quickly with a picture and a post-it with a license plate written on it.

“Where are you attending college at?” Jim asked.

“UCLA.”

Jim smiled, “Good school. Is Dr. Vanags still teaching?”

Mandy’s eyes lit up, “You know Dr. Vanags? She’s awesome, I’ve got two classes with her and I wish she could teach all of them.”

“Mandy was it? I’ll have to let her know that one of her students is proving herself to be a big help.”

Mac was tired of his dad’s flattery to others so he took the plate number and stepped outside to call Riley. She picked up quicker this time, “Hey Riles I need you to look up a license plate number for me.” He then read the tag number off to her.

“Still helping your dad?”

Looking inside where Jim was still conversing with cashier, Mandy he responded tersely, “Yeah.”

“You don’t have to tell me everything at once.”

That made Mac smile, “There isn’t much to tell.”

“Sure, whatever. Let’s see, the plate comes back registered to a Stephen Sanders, he is 23 and employed at Hidden Lake Re… Hey isn’t that where you went?”

“Yeah, it is. Can you send me his license pic and see what all you can find on him including an address?” Out of the side of his eye Mac could see Jim leaving the store.

“Pic is on the way. Stay safe Mac,” She told him as she hung up.

“You’ll never guess where our guy is an employee at.” Mac told his dad.

Jim’s face grew dark with anger, “Don’t tell me, Hidden Lake.”

Mac replied with a smirk, “Okay, then I won’t tell you.”

Swearing under his breath Jim threw the large SUV into gear and flew out of the parking spot narrowing missing oncoming traffic. “Holley’s got some explaining to do. Could you ask Riley to do a complete background check on that Stephen guy. I already ran one on Holley even thought she had to have top level security clearance to eve get the job. She came back clean” It might have sounded like a question, but Mac knew it was an order

“Already done.” Mac said taking satisfaction that he had beaten his dad to the punch.

They arrived back at the retirement home in record time, and Mac had to hurry to keep pace with Jim as he barreled through the lobby and straight into Mrs. Matthews’s office. Mac arrived just in time to watch an orderly hurry out as not to incur Jim’s wrath. Mac slipped in and shut the door quietly behind him.

“What is the meaning of this?” Holley demanded. “I did not give you permission to just storm in as you wish.” If this had been a cartoon smoke would have been pouring out of her ears. Mac could tell she was someone who was used to being in charge, and Jim treated her as he would one of his employees.

Jim cut her off, “My permission comes from the government, when one of _your_ employees kidnaps a resident.”

It was Holley’s turn to cut Jim off. “What in the hell are you talking about? None of my employees have kidnapped anybody!”

Mac figured it was time to intervene before punches were thrown, “If I may interject.” Two angry faces turned towards him, but Mac pressed on. “We were able to track V.F. down to a wine store close by.” A small smile flickered across Holley’s face, she must be aware of how much V.F. liked his wine. “After talking to the cashier we were able to identify a man who works here that was driving V.F.” Mac stopped giving her a chance to catch up.

“They probably just saw him walking down the road and gave him a ride so he wouldn’t get lost.” Holley argued.

“Then, where are they?” Jim demanded spreading his hands.

Holley gave him a murderous look as she slipped on a pair of glasses and turned to her computer, “And who, pray tell is this employee that has kidnapped Mr. Byrne.”

“Stephen Sanders,” Mac answered.

After typing a few lines a picture of Stephen popped up, “Stephen has been with us for a few months now. An excellent employee who passed all the background checks, and takes wonderful care of our residents! He is currently not scheduled to work today or in the next couple of days.” She pulled off her glasses glaring at them, “So it couldn’t possibly be him.”

Jim remained stone-faced, “Call him then.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “Fine I will, just to prove his innocence.” She dialed the phone on her desk putting it on speaker so that they could all hear. As a group they listened to it ring endlessly before she hung up. “This proves nothing,” she said.

“If you could provide us with his address, I’m sure we can clear this up quickly,” Mac offered amicably.

After thinking for a second, she put her glasses back on and copied the information down on a slip of paper. “If I am right I expect an apology. I know how important it is to protect our residents and I take our security very seriously.” She paused for a second. “However, if and I truly mean _if_ he did something, I need to know so that I can remedy the problem.”

Jim met her gaze straight on, “You will be informed of what the outcome is.” With that he turned on his heel and marched out.

Mac lingered for a second, feeling bad for how Jim had treated her, “Thank you for helping us. I do hope that you’re proven correct.” She gave a nod as Mac turned and headed out to the SUV. Mac had just gotten his seat-belt buckled when his phone started ringing again. Seeing that it was Riley he put it on speaker phone. “Hey Riles, you’re on speaker.”

“You were right! Stephen Sanders is really Steven Shultz. He has some convictions for running small-time cons on people, but his file is flagged on our database because of a known associate.”

“And who might that be?” Jim asked.

“Benny Jandreau,” Riley answered.

Mac thought for a second, but the name didn’t ring a bells for him, but it must have for his father because Jim looked even angrier than before. “So who is Benny Jandreau?”

Jim answered, “Benny is a low life who considers himself an information broker, I have had a few dealings with him. They have all been unpleasant.”

“What is an information broker?” Riley questioned. Mac had been wondering the same thing.

“Basically he buys and sells secrets,” Jim said bluntly navigating a turn. “For example if he learns that the CIA has a plant in the Russian Mob, he would offer to sell the Russians the plant’s name for a certain fee. He has even been known to start auctions when more than one party would be interested. He sees what he does as purely a business and considers it nothing personal to the people that he screws over.” In an uncharacteristic fit of anger Jim hit the steering wheel. “He just about got one of our operatives killed before we could extract her. I would love to be able to throw that little weasel down a dark hole and forget about him.”

“So we’re thinking that Benny hired Steven to kidnap or lure V.F. away from the retirement facility to sell the information that he has on US intelligence?” Mac asked trying to make sense of it all.

Turning on his blinker, Jim slowed and turned into the driveway of a small stucco house. “That’s what makes the most sense. Riley, we are at the house that Stephen put on his employment record.” Jim read off the address to Riley. “It shouldn’t take too long to look the place over.”

“Shouldn’t you wait for back-up?” Riley asked worry seeping into her voice. “If Benny is as much of a weasel as you say he is, it probably won’t be that simple.”

“You’re right it probably won’t. But, they have a head start on us so they are probably long gone. We’re going in hoping to find a clue as to where they’ve gone. We should be fine. If you haven’t heard from us in thirty minutes I give you permission to call in reinforcements and to loop Matty in.”

“Wait, Matty doesn’t know about this?” Riley exclaimed, worry in her voice.

“Gotta go, bye.” Mac quickly hung up wanting to avoid Riley chewing him out. Heading to the front door Mac made short work of picking the lock. The door opened up into a living room that went into a kitchen.

“You take that side, and I’ll take this side.” Jim ordered.

Mac did as he was told, but spotted something on the end table. He had noticed the other residents were wearing something similar at the retirement community. Picking it up he noticed that it was some sort of panic button. “Hey Dad,” Mac called, holding up the button.

“Proof that V.F’s been here.” Jim was about to say more when they heard a soft moan further back in the house. Jim drew his gun. “Stay behind me Angus.” They started toward the sound, clearing the kitchen and stepped into the dining room when Jim was hit with a stun gun and went down. Mac started to turn, but another guy was behind him and soon he was twitching on the floor beside his dad. He hated getting tazed all the time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to all five of you who are reading! I super appreciate those who are kind enough to leave a review or kudos, they mean a lot to me, like seriously! Also a HUGE thanks to the wonderful and amazing talented bkworm4life4 for betaing this for me! She is awesome, so very awesome!! Any remaining mistakes are all mine As always I do not own MacGyver.

Riley was getting worried. It was coming up on thirty minutes without any call from Mac or Oversight. In her mind Riley just couldn’t call him James, or Jim, or even Mr. MacGyver. He would always be Oversight to her. She sat with her phone in one hand while the other hand was drumming a beat on her laptop.

“Waiting on something?” A voice said behind her.

Riley startled so hard that the phone fell from her hand. She turned to see Matty walking into the War Room. She knew that Matty wasn’t aware of what Oversight and Mac were doing, but twenty-five minutes had passed and she was ready to call in back-up. “Mac and Oversight are on an op together I haven’t heard from them in over twenty minutes.”

Matty’s eyes flashed with anger. Pulling her tablet she hit a button. A voice answered immediately, “Tac Room, this is Lorne speaking.”

“Lorne, it’s Matty. What is the status of Tac one?”

“They are on the tarmac and will be disembarking soon.”

“I need Tac two suited up and ready to go in five.” She looked at Riley. “Where will they be going?” Riley read off the address. “Let me know when you arrive and keep coms on once you start your approach.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Lorne answered crisply.

Matty then turned her attention back to Riley. “Okay what is Jim up to?”

“I’m not totally sure.” Riley paused to throw all the information he had up on the screens, so Matty could see what she was talking about. “Mac said that his dad needed his help, then later he called me wanting me to find a location for him, and run a name through our database.” She paused letting Matty absorb the info. “I think they were at an assisted living facility looking for someone that Oversight knows.”

Nodding Matty confirmed Riley’s theory, “One of Jim’s mentors lives there. He has Alzheimer’s disease.”

Riley nodded quickly putting the pieces together. “He must have disappeared from the facility, Mac and Oversight found out that a worker was involved and that he is working for a guy named Benny Jandreau.” Riley didn’t think it was possible for Matty to look even angrier, but somehow she did.

“If Jandreau has Jim and Mac then that is very, very, bad news,” Matty paused before hitting a few buttons on her tablet. “Go ahead and do what you do best and find us all of the places that Jandreau could have set up operations. Since we haven’t heard from either Jim or Mac I’m going to assume the worst case scenario that they’ve been captured, but we are going to hope for the best.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Riley slipped on her headphones to try to help her focus on the task at hand, and to not worry about what might be happening to Mac. She pulled the headphones out when she heard a pop of static then the tac team’s leader voice came over Matty’s tablet.

“We’re on sight.”

“Breaching.”

Riley could hear the team’s breathing patterns as they checked the house and called ‘clear’ as they cleared a room.

“Y’all miss me?” Came a jovial voice from the doorway to the War Room.

Matty glared at the intrusion, but when she saw that it was Jack her face softened. He had just gotten back to the Phoenix from his last mission. She hit a button, muting her to the tac team. “Dalton, sit down and be quiet.”

Jack held up his hands slinking over to the couch to sit beside Riley. He leaned over to her and spoke quietly, “Who put a bee in her bonnet?”

Not wanting to worry Jack needlessly Riley just whispered, “Oversight.” Jack nodded and proceeded to pull out a handful of the paperclips in the bowl in the middle of the table and started joining them together. It was always hilarious to see Mac try to grab a couple and a whole chain of them would come out. Jack would always deny that it was him, but everybody knew who the culprit was.

“Clear, ma’am. There’s nobody here.” The tac team leader’s voice came over Matty’s tablet again.

She un-muted the speaker, “Any sign of them?” Matty asked worried.

“Oversight’s SUV is parked outside, and there are two cell phones that have been smashed, and a couple of spots of blood.”

Matty shook her head. “Hold the scene. I’m sending some of our tech’s over to turn that place inside out. Webber out.” She set the tablet down on the table and in an uncharacteristic move also took a seat herself.

“What’s going on Matty?” Jack asked somberly. His smirk from earlier had fallen off his face, and he looked anxious. Riley could only assume that he had figured out that something was wrong with Mac.

“Jim asked Mac to assist him in finding his mentor who went missing from his retirement home this morning. They traced the disappearance back to a worker, and then disappeared after searching the worker’s house.” She hesitated for a second, “We think Benny Jandreau has them.”

Riley watched Jack immediately go from the jovial guy who played basketball with them to the hardened Delta operator that he could be. “Point me in the right direction so I can make Jandreau regret his entire existence.”

“Calm down, Dalton. Riley’s trying to find us a lead, and I have a tech unit on their way over to the house to see if they can find any clues to where Jandreau could possibly be hiding Jim and Mac. When I have some hitting that needs doing, you’ll be the first to know. Now why don’t you go bring Bozer up to speed and take a shower and change your clothes, you smell a little ripe.”

Jack sat there a second or two before rising and slowly heading out the door, Riley typed harder. Matty sighed, “I swear when they get back, I’m having the both of them Lo-Jacked so the next time they are kidnapped we can find them easier because this is getting ridiculous.”

Riley couldn’t agree more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Wakey, wakey.” A cultured southern voice said in Jim’s ear. “I know that you’re awake now, you might as well open your eyes and join us.” Seeing no sense in continuing the ruse Jim picked his head up blinking a few times at the bright light as he looked around to find Angus seated in a chair a couple of feet away. Whatever he had been expecting, this wasn’t it. The room was lavishly appointed with a large mirror on one wall, a fireplace on another, with old paintings dotting the other spaces. He and Angus were seated in matching Baroque style overstuffed chairs with their hands tied with zip-ties to the arms of the chairs. A large coffee table stretched out in front of them with a distinguished looking gentleman sitting on a matching sofa across from them. Jim recognized him as Benny Jandreau. Jandreau smiled at them, “Not what you were expecting was it?” Benny sat quietly for a few seconds, then waved his hand indicating their surroundings, “I got this estate for a steal from bank foreclosure, those nouveau rich, they spend it all, but then can’t keep it.” He paused as if waiting for an answer.

“So I gather neither of you are very loquacious.” He sighed as if put upon. “So, which of the I’s do you work for? The CIA, FBI, NCIS, MiB?” He laughed at his joke. Getting no response from either MacGyver, he sighed and shook his head, “I was so hoping we could talk jovially over some drinks, but in order for us to have a conversation, you have to actually talk.” Again Jim kept silent, willing Angus to do the same. Bobby held up his hands as if surprised, “How rude of me gentlemen, I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Bobby Jandreau, and you are?” He held out his hands indicating that Jim or Angus should talk. Shaking his head, “Not even a,” He deepened his voice dropping the accent, “Hi, I’m Bob, and I work for the NSA.” He paused, “No?” 

Jandreau sat back making himself comfortable and taking ample time to look them both over. Jim tried not to squirm, but it was hard when someone was looking you over like that. Bobby steepled his fingers and sat forward, “I think Mr. Silver Fox over here is training you, Mr. Blue Steel.” He nodded his head obviously pleased with his deduction, “Yes, this was a training run. Why else would two agents be poking around?” He smiled, “And my guys were there to scoop you up! But I’m afraid…” He trailed off when the door opened, a man dressed in black with a holster attached to his hip entered and crossed to whisper in Jandreau’s ear. A wide smile came over his face and he turned to face them, “If you’ll excuse me, gentlemen, I’ll only be but a moment.” With that, he swept out behind the other guy.

As soon as the door was shut Jim turned to his son, “Are you ok Angus?”

He nodded, “Yeah, a little tired of getting zapped though.”

That brought a smile to Jim’s face. “Do you have any ideas about getting out of here?”

“A couple. You?”

“A couple.” The door opened cutting off any more conversation.

“Have I got a treat for you!” Jandreau crowed as he walked in with a serving tray bearing four fancy wine glasses and a bottle of wine placing it on the coffee table. “In just a second our friend V.F. will be joining us. Just to warn you, I will have a man stationed behind him at all times with a gun pointed at his head. If you try to escape while we are having our little chat he will be shot, so please be on your best manners.” Extracting a switchblade he opened it, “Do you understand?” Jim looked over at Angus and they both nodded. “Good!” Jandreau crossed over and with one slice severed the zip-tie on one hand and then the other. He then stepped over to Mac and did the same. Jim slowly moved his hands into his lap and rubbed where his wrists had been restrained, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Angus doing the same. A knock sounded from the door and the guy dressed in black walked in behind V.F.

Jim quickly looked V.F. over as he entered the room. V.F. looked okay to Jim’s eyes, so that was a slight relief to him. The old man grinned upon seeing him sitting there. “Jim! It’s been forever since I’ve seen you!” Internally Jim winced, he had been to visit just last week. V.F. then turned to look at Angus, and frowned for a second then his grin grew wider, “Is that little Gus all grown up? I remember the pictures that you showed me. He is a fine-looking young man.”

Angus smiled at V.F., but Jim could tell it didn’t reach his eyes. “Yes sir. I had forgotten that you used to call me Gus.”

V.F. had reached the couch and Jandreau helped him sit down. “I used to know a little boy named Gus. Is that wine for me?”

Jandreau smiled at the old man, “Would you like some?”

“Oh, yes please!”

Setting out four wine glasses Jandreau asked pleasantly as he poured all of them a glass, “Who is Gus?”

V.F. answered with a smile, “Oh, that’s Jimmy’s boy. He’s a cute lil feller. Got a mop of blonde hair and the bluest blue eyes. My wife used to say he looked like a doll.” He stopped and stared into space. “My Linda,” he said sorrowfully.

The grin on Jandreau’s face grew even larger at the revelation that Angus was Jim’s son. “How’s the wine?” Jandreau asked. Jim knew he was trying to keep V.F. on task. The trick worked as V.F. took a sip.

“A good oaky flavor with hints of…” V.F. trailed off looking hard at Jandreau. “Who are you and why am I here?”

Jim could see the wheels turning in his old mentor’s mind.

Jandreau smoothly answered, “We are just having a quick drink with your good buddy Jim and his son Gus here.”

V.F. grinned at Jim, “I’m glad you take time out of your busy schedule of running the DXS to come visit your old mentor.”

Jim’s heart sank all the way to his toes. He could see the look of utter glee on Jandreau’s face. He plastered on a smile, “Anything for you V.F.”

“So tell me how it’s going. Anything an old man like me could help you with?” V.F. always asked the same thing, and usually Jim would ask him a few easy questions to make him feel like he was helping out. When Jim didn’t answer Jandreau make a point of looking at the guard positioned behind V.F. the threat clear. Jim thought about letting them shoot his old mentor, he was old and had Alzheimer’s, it would be a quick and merciful death. But what would that mean for him and Angus? Jandreau knew they were father and son and that he used to run DXS. He decided the best course of action was to pretend like he wasn’t in charge that it was part of V.F.’s dementia.

“Nothing big, the bosses are keeping me busy.” Jim finally answered.

V.F. laughed loudly slapping his knee, “You are the big boss Jim! You decide what to do. I remember when you came to me telling me that you were being promoted to Oversight. You were so happy, and you told me about your plans for Gus, and how he was at college at…” He trailed off trying to remember what college Angus had attended.

“Oh my, would you look at the time!” Jandreau interrupted. “I do believe it is time for your afternoon nap V.F.” He stood and helped the old man up.

“Well I am feeling tired,” V.F. admitted.

“I’ll just have Alex escort you to your room.” Alex holstered his gun to come around and helped V.F. out of the room. As soon as the door was shut Jandreau warned, “Before you get any ideas, there are two armed guards stationed in front of that door, ensuring my safety. Try anything and you won’t live to regret it.” He looked at the two of them. “Father and son! How lucky can one guy be? And you Jimmy, head of DXS!” He frowned, “Although I hear that you’re operating under a different name now.” He tapped his chin, “Something to do with a bird. Falcon? Eagle? No. Oh yes, the Phoenix. Rising from the ashes and all that.” Jandreau sat for a few seconds just smiling at them, then picked up his wine glass and had a sip. “Why aren’t you drinking your wine? It’s a good year, and from a local vineyard. Always go with a local wine if at all possible. We small businesses have to help each other out.”

Alex came back into the room and walked over to Jandreau’s side. “The old guy is secure, and down for his nap.”

“Good, I need for you to secure their arms back to the chair again.” Alex passed Jandreau his gun. Pointing the gun at Angus Jandreau said, “Don’t try anything or else your son won’t be able to walk ever again.” 

Mac laughed wryly, “I’m not as valuable as you think I am. He abandoned me as a kid and could care less what happens to me now.”

It hurt hearing Angus talk like that. “ _Doesn’t he know how much I really do care for him?’_ Jim thought, almost missing the nod that Jandreau gave Alex. Lightening fast Alex drew and sliced his knife across Mac’s upper arm. “Hey!” Jim yelled starting to get up.

“I wouldn’t do that!” Jandreau cooed as he waved the gun. He then looked at Angus, “See he does care. Unlike my own father who would have said that the cut wasn’t deep enough.” Jandreau stopped and shook his head. “But this is about you, not me.” Once Alex had both of them secured he took possession of his gun back. “Take the wine and share it with the others, I hate for good food to go to waste. Then coordinate with our friends, and tell them we will be having two more join us.”

“Yes, sir.” Alex gathered the glasses and bottle and left the room.

“I can see that you’re all sorts of curious. And since I am as magnanimous as I am I’ll fill you in on my nefarious plan. I’m planning on selling V.F. to the highest bidder for all the intelligence in his head. He’s given me a nice little tidbit to sweeten the pot and to get those bids a flying. But now thanks to you we’re going to have a double header! The amount of cash that the two of you will bring in! Oh, I can hardly stand it! The head of one of America’s top clandestine units, and the leverage needed to control him! Russia and China will be beside themselves!” He paused, “I might even have to send an invite to let the home team have a chance to ransom you.” He nodded, “Yes, I’ll do that. It’s only fair, and I want everybody to know that Bobby Jandreau is a fair man.” He stood up, “Well don’t go anywhere.” Laughing at his own joke he made his way to the door, “I’ve got an auction to get ready for.” He stopped with one hand on the door and snapped his fingers. “I almost forgot to get pictures!” He walked back over pulling his phone out and snapped pictures of both Jim and Angus. Looking at the pictures he tsked, “These are going to be the pictures that people around the world will see as they bid on you, you both could have smiled.” With that he left.

As soon as the door shut Angus turned to Jim fear showing on his face, “We’ve got to get out of here Dad.”

“One step ahead of you son.” Jim moved his leg to show the knife that he was hiding, which he had swiped from Alex, when he was tying him back to the chair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next to last chapter! I've got a lot going on in this chapter, so I'm super excited for ya'll to read this one. I super appreciate those who are kind enough to leave a review or kudos, they mean a lot to me, like seriously! Also a HUGE thanks to the wonderful and amazing talented bkworm4life4 for betaing this for me! She is awesome, so very awesome!! Any remaining mistakes are all mine As always I do not own MacGyver

Mac sighed, even with the knife his dad had liberated, getting free was slow going, and his throbbing arm didn’t help matters any. “Now Angus if you would...” Jim snapped.

“If I would what Dad?” Mac snapped back, interrupting him. He had been in this stupid chair too long. He was hungry, tired, and needed to use the bathroom. Any patience he had left was gone. They were still zip-tied to the chairs.

The door swung open and two guys stepped in. One of them was the muscle from earlier, Alex. “The boss said that since you have been cooperating that he’s allowing you to have supper and a bathroom break. To prevent any funny business my friend here is going to stay in here while I escort the other to the bathroom. If you escape, try to escape, or even think about escaping. My friend will put a bullet in the other one’s head. Do you understand me?” Mac nodded, he was mad at his dad, but he didn’t want the man dead. Alex nodded in Mac’s direction, “You cover him and I’ll take the old guy to the bathroom.” Alex approached Jim’s chair patting his pockets Mac realized what was about to happen.

“Hey, uh Alex!” The guy’s glaze swung to Mac. “Could I go first please? I’m about to wet my pants over here. And I would like to bandage this arm.” Mac watched his dad shove the knife into the floor.

With a sigh Alex responded, “Fine, you first. If I can find….” He spotted the knife lying on the floor after he picked it up he suddenly backhanded Jim. “I’m not sure exactly what happened, but I’m pretty sure you’re to blame.” With that he calmly slit the ties on Mac’s wrists. They left the room going out the door into the door directly across from it. It was a powder room with just a sink and a toilet. Alex stepped into the space with Mac.

“Are you going to watch me?” Mac asked needing a few seconds to slip a paper clip from his pocket to where he could reach it later.

“Just make it quick,” Alex said as he turned around; that was all Mac needed as he slipped the paperclip with one hand while he did his business. Alex then provided the bandages for Mac to doctor his arm with.

“Could I also tie my shoe real quick?” Mac asked as they were leaving the bathroom.

“Oh my gosh, what are you five? Tie your dang shoe! I’ve got other stuff to do than to attend to the prisoners!” Alex exclaimed.

Mac deftly slipped the paperclip onto the cuff of his pants and pretended to tie his shoe. “Sorry man.”

Alex softened a bit. “Just hurry up I’ve still got to get your supper to you.” He walked Mac back into the room and repeated the process with Jim after securing only one of Mac’s hands. Once they were both taken to the bathroom the men left and Alex came back with a tray of sandwiches, chips and a chocolate covered disk. Seeing Mac and Jim look at the disk Alex explained, “It’s a Moon pie, it’s got marshmallow and a soft graham cracker crust inside, it’s actually pretty good. I’ll be back in twenty to secure you for the night.”

Mac didn’t waste any time in bringing his leg up and grabbing the paperclip he had left there earlier. “What are you? Ohhhhh.” Jim said when the zip-tie came off. “Good job.” Mac walked over and undid his dad’s wrist. “We should eat some of this before we escape since we have no idea about when we’ll be able to eat next, but not the sandwiches.”

“I know, they are probably drugged.” Mac picked up the chips and examined it for any puncture holes, while his dad likewise examined the Moon-pie. “Chips look safe.”

Jim held up the Moon-pie, “So does this. How’s your arm?” 

“I’ll live, it’s not too bad.” Opening the chips Mac made his way to the door. He popped a chip into his mouth enjoying the crunch and salt, while he carefully turned the knob, testing the door. Locked. He then stood with his ear to the door to see if he could hear any movement outside indicating guards. After waiting a few minutes and hearing nothing he assumed the guards stayed with Bobby and not the prisoners. “I don’t hear anything.” He made his way back over to where Jim was eating the Moon-pie. “Good?”

His dad shrugged, “It’s food, a bit too sweet for me, but I think you will like it.” Jim smiled, “I remember a certain little boy who liked to roast marshmallows.”

Letting the remark slide Mac asked, “So where do you think V.F. is being held, and were you able to see anything when he took you to the bathroom?”

“Just a bit down the hallway.” Jim used the plate to outline a rough shape of a house with his fingers. “I’m assuming we are being held roughly in this area. I did see another door a bit down the hallway. If I was them it would make sense to keep the prisoners in the same area so they wouldn’t have to stretch their guards out.” Mac nodded, what his dad said made sense. “I’m hoping that we can slip down to that room, grab V.F., and maybe escape out a window?”

“It as good a plan as any.” Mac remarked as he took his last bite of the Moon-pie. Between the sweetness of the pie and the saltiness of the chips, he was really thirsty, but he was hopeful that escape was imminent so that he could get a drink of water. “I’m estimating that we have about ten minutes left before Alex comes back to check on us.”

Jim nodded, he placed a hand on Mac’s shoulder, “Listen Angus, if you have a chance to escape without me, take it.”

Getting mad Mac stared his dad straight in the eyes and said, “I’m not leaving you behind.”

Releasing Mac, Jim let his head fall, “This is why I kept my distance son. It would kill me to see you tortured to make me talk. I know I can keep all of the secrets if they are hurting me, but not if it’s you. So promise me that if you get the chance, _take it.”_

Mac nodded mutely, right then he keenly missed the easy and calming presence of his overwatch. There was none of this talk, Mac and Jack were a team and they knew it. “I’ll pick the lock on the door, then follow your lead.” Mac told Jim. With a nod they moved up to the door, Mac slipped out the paperclip again and quickly had the door unlocked. He slowly opened the door, and looked up and down the hall. No one was in sight. Opening it further Jim slipped out with Mac following. They made it to the room that Jim had seen earlier, and trying the knob, the door opened. They both slipped in closing it softly.

It was a bedroom, with V.F. snoring away on the large canopy bed in the middle of the room. Mac stayed beside the door to watch for any unwanted visitors. Jim tried to rouse V.F., but he didn’t have any luck. “Angus.” Jim whispered urgently. “Can you come help me get him up?” Softly closing the door Mac came over. Jim lifted the older man upright, and Mac pulled an arm around his shoulders while Jim did the same leaving V.F. dangling in the middle. They went over to the lone window, looking out they saw that they were high above a great lawn that disappeared into a wooded area. “Let’s set him in this chair, and then we can make some…”

Mac broke in, “Turn the chair into his own elevator.”

“That sounds like a great plan, too bad none of you are going to be able to use it.” The voice came from the doorway. A feeling of dread filled Mac. Both MacGyvers slowly turned seeing Alex standing in the doorway with his gun trained on them. “If you would please return your friend to the bed, and then join me.” Mac didn’t see another way around doing what he said, so they took V.F. back over to the bed. Once he was back in the bed Alex gave them more instructions. “Since you didn’t like the boss’s accommodations I guess we’ll find you something worse.” Turning to another guard outside of the room, “Hey Dave, led them to the media room.” Alex motioned to them with his gun, “If you would follow Dave, he’ll be giving you a tour of the house.”

Mac and Jim stepped behind the large guy who turned and ask, “I am?” In a bewildered tone.

A groan of frustration came from Alex, “No, you idiot! Just take them to the media room.”

“Oh, okay.”

Mac could hear Alex muttering under his breath about good help being hard to find. They quickly arrived at what used to be a in home theater, but it was now bare except for a couple of old movie posters that were still hanging. Bobby Jandreau was waiting there for them.

He tsked as they entered. “Was my hospitality not enough for you? I gave you food, let you use the bathroom, and was going to give you a place to sleep.” Jandreau shook his head. “And then you had to go and repay me by trying to escape.”

“Well, I didn’t get a drink with my meal, and my sandwich was too warm.” Mac said, channeling his inner Jack. “I was trying to find the fridge and got a bit lost.”

Bobby smiled, “That was a good one, I’ll give you that, but I’m afraid since you betrayed my trust your actions have to have consequences. But first we need to have a little chat. See if you had just stayed put we would be having this conversation somewhere much nicer.” He sighed and shook his head. “What can you do? So, it has come to my attention who you really are! I sent out some quiet inquires, and let’s just say that right now I’m planning on buying an island in the Bahamas with what I’m going to get from you, Mr. MacGyvers. That’s right, I know exactly who you both are. James and his son Angus MacGyver, both of the Phoenix Foundation. I’ve been told it’s quite a coupe to have both of you! And I can’t decide if I’ll get more by selling you as a pair or individually.” Jandreau looked at Mac, “There are some people who are quite anxious to have a word with you!” The door opened and the large guy from before was back, this time he was carrying a baseball bat and had two friends with him.

“So now we’re to the consequence portion of the evening.” Turning to the guy with the bat Bobby ordered, “Lurch, break his leg.” He pointed at Jim.

Mac immediately started protesting. Alex aimed his gun at Mac, “Please, don’t make me shoot you.” Mac stilled.

“It’ll be okay son.” Jim said.

“Sorry, man,” the big guy said right before he swung the bat. It landed with a sickening thud, then an audible crack of bone.

Jim let out a wordless yell of pain and collapsed holding his leg. Bobby hissed in sympathy, “That looks like it hurt.” He turned to Mac, “Now for you. Alex, have him beaten. Make sure he feels it, but nothing that might kill him ok? We don’t want the merchandise to damaged.

Mac flinched in surprise.

“No! Don’t!” Jim gasped from the floor. “You can do it to me instead.” He moaned still holding his leg.

“And you said he doesn’t care for you; my father would have made sure he had the first blow.” Jandreau tisked to Mac. Crouching down to look at Jim he said, “I’ve already punished you, plus you are our big fish. This way, I know you won’t try anything again.” With a self-satisfied smirk Jandreau stood up and left the room.

When nobody moved Alex reminded them, “The boss said to work him over, get to it.”

The big guy looked at Alex, “Oh, come on.” He gestured to Mac standing there. “He ain’t don’ nuthin’.”

Alex sighed, “Do you remember the last time you grew a conscience?” He paused letting his words sink in. “Do you want that to happen again?’

The big man shook his head. Turning back to Mac he said, “Sorry man, orders are orders.” Then he hit Mac with a right cross that Mac didn’t see coming. The left side of his face exploded in pain. Staggering to the left Mac righted himself and started to swing back, but he felt arms loop around his and hold him tight so that he was thoroughly restrained. Mac tugged angrily on both arms before facing the big man again. Then another blow hammered his face coming from the right side this time. Mac felt his lip split and blood run down his chin. He blinked hard trying to keep the dizziness at bay.

Grinning he looked at the large man, “Is that all you can do? You hit like my grandmother.” He heard Alex chuckle.

“Seriously, kid?”

Mac shrugged, maybe he had been spending too much time with Jack, because that was a very Jack move. “Well if the idiot behind me would let me go, I’d show you how to throw a real punch.”

“What like this?” Another right cross hammered at his eye and Mac could feel his skin split around the orbital socket, and everything went hazy. Yep, way too much time with Jack. Mac grunted as another powerful blow rocked his body, this time across his ribs. It felt like a horse had kicked him, but he couldn’t do anything about it. Another blow across the left side of his face got a moan out of him. He could feel the blood sliding down his face now. Dimly in the background he could hear his dad telling them to stop, but they didn’t as blow after blow rained down upon him until blessed blackness washed over him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Riley was still tracking down all of the shell corporations that Bobby Jandreau owned. She started a program running and decided that it was the perfect time for a small break to stretch her back out and get some food to eat. It had been a long time since lunch. She was headed to the break room intent on getting a coffee and maybe some chocolate to help keep her going. She almost ran into Jack, and he opened his mouth to say something, but after getting a good look at her, he closed his mouth. “That bad huh?” She asked him.

“Well I wasn’t gonna say anything, but yeah.” He pulled her into a gentle hug. Riley felt some of the stress leave her body. Mac had told the team about a study done on hugging, and ever since it was Jack’s personal mission to hug everybody. Letting go he asked, “Have you…?”

She shook her head, “I’m still narrowing the possibilities down. Got a program running that should….”

One of the analysts came hurrying down the hall. “Have y’all seen Matty?” She looked frantic. “I checked in the War Room, but she wasn’t there, and she isn’t in her office.”

“I think she was headed down to the labs, one of the night geeks had something they had to show her,” Jack volunteered. “Why?”

“I’ve found them…or well I know where they’re going to be,” the tech stuttered out.

Jack’s eyes got big, “Riles take her and have her start explaining, I’ll go grab Matty.” He set off at a dead run down the hallway.

Bozer arrived in the War Room about a half hour after Matty bearing cups of coffee for everybody. Riley murmured her heartfelt thanks as she breathed in the scent of life-giving brew. It was four in the morning, and everybody was starting to look ragged. Jack was pacing the room in the back. “So let me make sure I’ve got this correct,” Jack started to say.

“First, Dalton stop!” Matty ordered, “You are making me dizzy.”

“Sorry,” he muttered, he moved over and sat heavily on the couch, his leg shaking to show his agitation. “So Benny, the weasel is auctioning Mac and Oversight off to the highest bidder, and they sent us an invite to the auction. And I’m sorry sweetie, but why haven’t you found their location yet?” Jack turned his desperate eyes back to Riley.

“Well the IP address in the e-mail…” Riley started to say.

“Give me the ‘for Dummies’ version.” Jack asked.

“Sorry, their tech person is good, so it’s taking me a little while to peel away all of the layers to find out where it was sent from. “ She glanced up at the e-mail that was plastered up on the large screen. On it was a timer for how long they had until the auction went live. Right now there were four hours and a few minutes left on the clock. Riley could feel each second as it passed through her hand. “I’m going as fast as I can.”

Jack patted her shoulder, “I know you are, I just feel like a caged lion.”

“Why don’t you go get your tac team all set to go, so that way when Riley gets an address you’ll be ready to move.” Matty offered.

“But we…” Jack started to say, but realized it for the diversionary tactic that it was. “Yeah, OK.”

An hour later Riley’s computer dinged, it was the program that she had been waiting for telling her that she had gotten through all their walls. Quickly she went through the code until she found what she was looking for. Triumphantly she announced, “I’ve got it! I have the address of where they’re being held.”

Matty quickly relayed the information to Jack and in under ten minutes the tac team was on their way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thanks to everyone that joined me and a HUGE thanks to those that took the time to leave a review. I treasure them like a dragon does! I hope ya'll have enjoyed it so far. Another huge thanks to my beta, Bkworm4life4, she is amazing and I appreciate her making the time in her very very very busy schedule to beta for me! Thanks a million! Any remaining mistakes are all mine and of course I don't own MacGyver.

Jack sat anxiously in the back of the helicopter that was taking them to the mansion where Mac and Oversight were being held in, at least according to Riley’s intel. Matty had sent him the coordinates and he had quickly gone over the plans with the tac team. The pilot radioed, “We’re five minutes out.”

Jack motioned for everybody to lean in. “Okay we’re going to go over the plan one more time. Steve, Mike, and Dan ya’ll are going in the back. I’m going in the front with Chris and Ken. Once we clear the first floor, you take the third and we’ll take the second. Clear each room. We are looking for three hostages Oversight, Mac, and V.F. Byrne. If you get a shot at Bobby Jandreau take it, but if at all possible take him alive. Kill only if you have to, Matty will want people to interrogate. Everybody got that?” The all signaled that they understood. Upon touchdown Jack’s team ran to the front of the house keeping low.

“Breach in three, two, one. Breach!” Jack commanded over their comms. They were able to quickly clear the first floor, finding nothing. Meeting at the stairs, Jack signaled the other team to go up first, then his team was right behind them quietly, both teams swiftly making their way up the stairs. His team had cleared two rooms when Jack heard, “Contact. Two men.” Jack held up a hand to stop his team, waiting to see if the other team needed back-up. A single shot rang out then, “Both are in custody, continuing sweep.”

In the third room they discovered a very confused V.F. “Who are you? What is happening? Where is Linda? Is Linda ok?’

Chris moved up to the confused man, “My name is Chris, I’ll take you to Linda if you’ll just come with me, sir.”

Jack motioned for Chris to take V.F. back to the waiting helicopter. Then he and Ken continued their sweep. “Sir?” Came over the comms, “We have what appears to have been their office, but nobody’s here.”

“Leave Steve to secure the room while you finish your sweep,” Jack ordered. Jack was getting more and more disheartened with each step. He was worried that Mac had already been sold or that they had bugged out leaving V.F. behind. They were down to the last door.

“Third floor is secure, we are holding our position,” the other team reported.

When the last door popped open Jack finally set eyes on Mac, but what a sight he was. Oversight was sitting on the floor with his legs outstretched cradling the limp body of his bruised and bloodied son. Even from a distance Jack could see how bad Mac looked. Touching his comms as he neared the pair he reported in for everybody listening back at the Phoenix, “I’ve got MacGyver and Oversight, the building is secure, go ahead and send in the medics.” A separate helicopter had flown with them, ready to provide medical help if it was needed. 

“Dalton?” Oversight asked in surprise. Then he smiled, “I have never been so glad to see you.” Looking down he gently moved Mac, “Angus, wake up rescue’s here.”

Mac let out a low moan, then tried to move, “Yeah, still hurts.” He said quietly. Jack leaned in to help him sit all the way up.

With a hand on the less injured side of Mac’s face Jack assessed his condition. His face looked like hamburger meat with bruises, blood, and swelling all over. The eye that wasn’t swollen looked at Jack, “I’ll be ok.” He said softly.

Jack rolled his eyes, “Hoss, I think that you could be a gnat’s whisker away from dying and _still_ say that you are ok.”

Mac’s forehead crinkled, “Gnats don’t have whiskers.”

A powerful wave of relief ran through Jack then, he knew that Mac would be ok. “Yeah, but I do and you keep on turning them white from worrying about you,” Jack said with a smile. Mac started to try to stand up. Jack placed a firm hand on his shoulder, “You stay right there until the nice medics come and take you away on a stretcher.”

Huffing Mac said, “Dad’s the one who’s leg they broke.”

“Yeah, and you got broke everywhere else, now stay put!” Jack ordered. Luckily he didn’t have to wait long for the medical team to swarm in. They descended on Mac and Oversight with a flurry of questions and medical gear. Jack stood back, not quite ready to let Mac out of his sight just yet. Oversight’s team quickly got him settled and wheeled him out, but Mac was trying to protest. Jack stepped back in. “You’re going to the hospital if I have to zip-tie you to this gurney myself.” Jack could see Mac was starting to back down. With a sigh he said, “Look, I’ve got to finish going over this place and I can’t do my job if I know that you are in pain and trying to get out of seeing the doctor. So just let the nice medics help you, cooperate with the doctors, and I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay?”

“Fine,” Mac agreed. But Jack could see the reassurance in his eyes. He brought his knuckles up to bump fists, then backed up to let the medics do their job. He stood there until they moved Mac down the hallway. He then resumed his job, to find the asshole who did this to his partner and make them pay.

With a renewed vigor Jack ran up the flight of steps to the third-floor room that the second team had found. “Steve, sit-rep.” he called as he entered; Steve was their tech guy.

“Well sir, they appeared to have scrubbed everything, but I’ve talked to Agent Davis and have pulled everything that she wants to see ASAP.” Steve reported.

Jack nodded, “Good job, and our prisoners?”

Mike answered this time, “Dan escorted them to the chopper and is standing guard.”

“And there’s no sign of any other hostiles or of Bobby Jandreau?” Jack asked. The team all shook their heads. “As soon as the next team arrives we’ll head back to the Phoenix. Until then, have a look around see what we can find. When the men hesitated Jack raised an eyebrow.

“We’re wanting to know how Mac and Oversight are.” Mike said hesitatingly.

“At the very least, Oversight’s got a broken leg, and Mac’s face looks bad.” Jack shook his head. His team’s faces reflected his own anger at what had been done to one of their own. “All right, let’s get busy. The next team will be here soon.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mac was laying back in his hospital bed trying to rest and relax, but every time he moved it hurt. The doctors had given him some pain relief, and a muscle relaxer to try to help with the pain from his broken ribs, but it still hurt. Idly he wondered if his frequent customer card had enough hole punches for a free liver to go with those kidneys that he should have by now. He made a mental note to ask one of the nurses. Hearing the door open, Mac debated about trying to pretend that he was asleep, but figured it was better to face the nurses head on because they would probably just wake him up anyway. To his surprise it wasn’t a nurse but was his dad, sitting in a wheelchair and rolling himself into the room with his leg in a brace held out in front of him. Mac pushed the button on the bed to raise it up so that he could see his dad better, while the action ached, it wasn’t like it had been before.

“How are you feeling Angus?” Jim looked concerned.

Shrugging Mac answered, “I’ve been better, but I’ve also been worse.” That got a smile out of Jim. “How are you doing?” The sound of the leg breaking was still echoing in his head if he thought about it.

“Clean break,” Jim patted his leg. “Should heal up in a few weeks, no problem. So….” He let the word hand out in the air.

“So,” Mac replied.

Jim waited a few beats opened his mouth closed it, then opened it again, “It was the fear of this very situation that motivated me to leave. I didn’t want to be the reason you got hurt or worse.”

“I understand,” ordinarily Mac would have stopped there as not to pick a fight with his dad, but he was in pain and on drugs which had relaxed his self-control. “But what stopped you from visiting? Or for us meeting somewhere else for a vacation? What about after I graduated from high school? Or after I was discharged from the Army? I could take care of myself then and by the time I was in middle school I could have made an informed decision about whether you should be with me or not. Harry did an amazing job, but I needed my dad.” Mac bit his lip to keep from saying more, but instantly regretted it tasting the coppery taste of blood from his split lip.

“I’m sorry Angus,” Jim said softly.

“And where did you and Mom get Angus? There had to have been a better name for me than Angus.”

Jim chuckled quietly, “Well your mom and I couldn’t quite agree on a name. So when Ellen went into labor, you were a little impatient and didn’t want to wait around until she got to the hospital, you were born on the side of the road.”

“I was?” Mac couldn’t believe he had never heard this story before.

“You have always been ahead of everyone else. After you had arrived and your mom was holding you she looked over and saw a billboard advertising 100% Angus beef.”

Mac’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe it, Jack was right he was named after a hamburger. “Don’t tell me I’m name after a breed of cow.” He groaned. ‘ _Oh man, Jack was never going to let him live this down!’_

That got Jim laughing, “No you weren’t. We had agreed on Jackson for your middle name and when she saw that sign your mom though that your first name should be something to honor my family since Jackson was her family name. Angus MacGyver was the first MacGyver to come to America, and he was known to be a great and fearless leader in Scotland. So she thought the name was fitting.”

Mac laid there taking all of the new information that he had just been given in. The silence was broken by the door opening and a loud voice announcing, “Guess who’s back!” Jack stopped when he saw Jim beside Mac’s bed. “Should I come back later?” He asked pointing at the door and getting ready to leave.

Not wanting that to happen, Mac quickly said, “No!” He knew he had to talk to his dad about what all had happened, but it could wait. Realizing how it sounded he quickly added, “I want to know what’s going on, since I’m stuck here.”

Jack pulled up a chair beside Mac’s bed. “Well, two of the guards surrendered, and one of them is singing like a canary. According to our little songbird they somehow discovered that we were entering, so they escaped, blah blah blah. So, in short, Benny Jandreau is in the wind and V.F. is safely back at his room.” Jack looked at Jim, “By the way the lady who runs that place is one scary lady!” Jack shook like he was scared.

That made Mac smile which tugged at his split lip again and bruised facial muscles. _‘Smiling, not a good idea_ ,” he thought. ‘ _Add it to the list of about a thousand other things.’_

Continuing on, Jack said, “We think Jandreau has fled the country, Riley is working to find out where so she can rain hellfire and damnation down upon him. Anyway our little songbird, well he’s not so little, dude’s built like a linebacker. He told me to tell ‘that little mouthy blonde kid’ that he was sorry.” Jack gave him a quizzical look, “What’s he sorry for, Mac?

A mirthless chuckle escaped, “All this.” Mac said, indicating his beaten body.

“Why I ought to…” Jack growled as he stood.

Mac grabbed his hand. “Stop, he didn’t want to beat me up or break Dad’s leg. I think he was worried about the ramifications for him if he didn’t obey.”

Jack slowly sat back down, “Ram-a-what? I thought we were speaking English here. You know how I feel about them five dollar words” Mac smiled, gently this time. With Jack settled back down the three of them were able to discuss the next steps that were being taken.

A few hours later saw Mac slowly making his way up to the back porch at his house. Despite how much it hurt to get there it was always worth it for the feeling of peace and comfort sitting on the deck brought to him. As he struggled up the last step he wished that some cold ice packs would appear for his ribs. Jack had reluctantly dropped him off, on his way to the store to pick up some items and Mac’s meds. Slowly easing himself into one of the chairs Mac was finally able to take a deeper breath, and as he did he could feel the tension and stress draining from his body. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift.

“Well don’t you look all comfy,” Jack called as he came out on the porch.

Mac opened his eyes to look at his friend. He was glad that he was now able to open both of his eyes, since the swelling had gone down a considerable amount. His face still looked pretty bad, he hadn’t recognized himself at first when he looked in the mirror. But he knew that the bruises would fade in a few days, unlike his ribs which would take weeks to heal.

“I brought you some presents.” Jack held up the plastic shopping bag. Out of it he handed Mac a familiar pharmacy bag. “Don’t give me that look. And I got you some of these!” He whipped out a few chemical ice packs.

“Thank you!” He quickly activated them and placed them on his aching chest. “And the look was for not taking the reusable shopping bags that Boze got for you.” He arched an eyebrow. “I know they’re in your car, ‘cause I put them there.”

Jack ignored the rebuke and pulled up the other chair. “You know Hoss, if you took some of those pain pills it would dull some of that pain.”

“Yeah, I know big guy. I promise if it starts hurting worse, I’ll take some.”

“I’ll hold you to that. Now how is it that I leave you to finish healing up your arm, and you go get the rest of yourself all mangled.” Jack chastised lightly.

Mac sighed and closed his eyes again, relishing the sun on his face and the ice packs doing their job. “It’s not like I wanted or planned to get beaten up.” He held up his arm that had just healed, “My arm’s a lot better though!”

“Knock, knock,” Riley shouted as she made her way up to the deck. “Bozer sent me over with some of the food. He said that he had to make a stop to get the rest of it.” She deposited all that she was carrying on the picnic table. “I think he’s getting enough food to feed an army. I’m sensing a theme here.”

“It’s Bozer’s love language,” Jack explained.

“Huh?”

Chuckling lightly Mac explained, “It’s the way Bozer says he cares. When we were kids if I got hurt he would bring cookies the next day to cheer me up.”

“Yeah, and I started to think that you used to injure yourself just to get some of my famous cookies.” Bozer said as he came up the steps, carrying an armload of to go containers. “Let’s dig in, I think I got everyone’s favorites.”

After everybody had a chance to eat some of their food Jack asked, “So Riles how is the hunt for Jandreau going?”

She sighed shaking her head, “It’s not. Somehow he disappeared.” She stabbed a piece of chicken, “But I’ll find him.” 

“Don’t let it take over your life, ok?” Mac said.

Riley looked at him askance, “After what he tried to do to you?”

“That’s just it, he was treating this all as a business deal.” Mac saw three sets of eyes fixed on him. So he backed up a little. “Yeah, he had the crap beaten out of me, but that was because we had tried to escape. Until that point he had treated us decently. So unless some of the buyers are mad at him for lack of goods, I don’t think we’ll see him again.” Three sets of incredulous eyes looked at him. “I’m not saying we shouldn’t go after him, but I just don’t think he is as much of a threat to us.”

“Whatever you say Bud,” Jack said. “But I’ll be sleeping with one eye open, especially now that he has you on his radar.”

“How does someone sleep with an eye open?” Bozer asked. “Do they like prop it open with a toothpick?”

Mac relaxed into his chair as the banter and laughter swirled around him. No matter if Jandreau tried to come after him, Mac was right where he wanted to be with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everybody who took the time to read this little story! I'd love to hear your thoughts on it!  
> And to continue my tradition of shamelessly promoting my next fic: I present to you the next installment in my Teacher 'Verse. What Goes Up (must come down). Summary: Mac is clumsily even as a teacher. I hope to have it posted as soon as i get it back from my beta, and back from vacation! See you then!

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Found some problems? Let me know


End file.
